Heretofore, various types of game apparatuses provided with two screens have been proposed. For example, in a game apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, two LCD screens, namely, a first display unit and a second display unit, are arranged across a gap. In this game apparatus, one game space can be displayed using two display units. For example, an object displayed on the first display unit can be displayed so as to move to the second display unit across the gap between the first display unit and the second display unit.